


A Ritual of the Spiral, best performed with friends

by CasidheRose



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasidheRose/pseuds/CasidheRose
Summary: The following text was written in a curling, ornate hand on the backs of several flyers for a self-help workshop found posted at community centres and gyms across London. Recovered and contained by Artifact Storage at the Magnus Institute, London.
Kudos: 20





	A Ritual of the Spiral, best performed with friends

Wake up at sunset. Look in the mirror. It’s you! Those are your hands. That’s how these things should look. Go about your night. On the next hour, look in the mirror again.

Stay awake. Every hour, look in the mirror. Look at your face, look at your hands. Which is what they are, for now.

Stay awake. If you have trouble staying awake, make art! Draw in a sketchbook, or better still, sculpt with something pliable. See the shapes change. You don’t need to sleep, do you? The clock just _keeps going_.

Stay awake! Keep looking in the mirror every hour. Sculpt with your face, your hands are so pliable. If you have trouble staying awake, draw on the clock! The new shapes just keep going!

Stay awake. Don’t worry about how long it’s been! After all, it hasn’t been. If you’re having trouble being, draw on your face. See the clock change. Your hands are so pliable! And they’re hands! Surely, they’re hands. That’s what hands have always looked like, isn’t it?

Come together! Converge! You’ve all been awake for so long you don’t need to think any more. Just try to think! See? Your bodies are like hands, all nine of the clock’s faces swirling together. If you have trouble thinking, make time! Art is so pliable.

Look in the mirror. _It’s me!_


End file.
